


Life sucks

by PotterHeadedMe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional tags will be a, Kind of kiddnaping, Multi, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadedMe/pseuds/PotterHeadedMe
Summary: When you try to end your own life you are  stopped by a friendly skeleton and he introduces you to a world u didn't know





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first thing on Ao3 the first chapter is a little short

That was the final straw. You decided you were through with life. You couldn’t take it anymore. _Tonight, I’ll make my move_ , you thought as you rush past who you thought was supposed to be your best friend in your now ruined dress. ”Wait, Y/N it was just a prank!” Carter cried. But you continued out the doors of the school and didn’t stop until you reached the nearest dollar store and started looking for the strongest rat poison you could find and stuffed it down your bra before heading home. As soon as you entered you checked the clock to see that it was only 7 witch meant your mom would be fixing dinner so you tried sneaking past you mom while her back was turned but she heard you come in you relived as your mom asked, ”How was prom?”

“Fine.”

“Did you meet any boys?”

“MOM!!”

“Fine.”that's when she turned to see your dress. “Hey, what's on your dress, darling?” Damn. That's when you remember you still have an unknown subtance on you.

“Yeah...someone tripped and spilled whatever was in there cup.” before she could ask anymore questions you ran up the stairs and looked under your bed to check if your bag was ready for tonight in the small black messenger bag there was a pen and pad of sticky notes and the rat poison you where about to put in, tonight is the night you have been planning for three months now you started the night after your dads funeral. That night a piece of you die inside.

 

* * *

 

**_Time skip to 10pm_ **

* * *

 

 

You quickly silent your alarm clock and scribal downs note for your mom:

Mom this note is the last you will hear from me

I just can't take it any more so I plan to end it

All tonight. I just have not been feeling ok ever

Since dad's death.

 

Than you creep out your window with your bag and run like hell as you cry your eyes out you felt wrong for doing what you did but you could not take it anymore between your dads death and being the only 13 year old in high school you could not take if so you ran u till you reached an ally u dint recognize that probably meant you were far enough away from home to end it you were about to down the rat poison when you thought how rude It would be to leave your dead body just lieing in the sidewalk like this so you hoped in to the dumpster and chugged the poison and tats when you feat it than you remembered why rat poison was not the leafing cause of teenage death because it had something that made you through up if u consumed it. As you were jerking about and drowning in your own throw up you heard voices.

 

"LETS GO PUNK!" you could hear someone yell

"BUT UNDYEN I THINK THERE IS SOMETHING IN THE DUMPSTER" someone else replied 

"FIND WE CAN CHECK IT OUT REALLY QUICK" is what the first person said

But as the lid of the dumpster was lifted your vision faded

  
  



	2. Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there should be regaled updates on Wednesday

As you started to wake up you remembered what happened and relized that you weren't in the dumpster throwing up your guts instead you were in a red room on a race car bed just as you were think of what to do next someone walked in the person was a tall skeleton in a red and white outfit.  
  
“HUMAN, YOU ARE YOU OK, I FOUND YOU PASSED OUT IN A DUMPSTER” it yelled.

“yeah, I am find” I muttered.

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS” he said with a charming pose

but before you could say anything else he dragged you out the room and down the stairs by your arm than into the kitchen.

“STAY HERE AS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS GOES AND FIND MY LAZY BONES OF A BROTHER SANS” he said

Before you could say anything papyrus ran from the room and returned a little bit later half carrying half dragging another skeleton into the room. The new skeleton was much shorter and fat he was wearing a blue jacket with a white undershirt a pair of black basketball shorts with a white stripe down the side and a pair of fluffy pink slippers.

“hey i’am sans, sans the skeleton”

“Um...Hey”

“well I have a **bone** I pick with you why were you in an alley, inside a dumpster, at midnight?” Sans accused

That when you started to panic you thought they had forgotten.

“Um…...I was um” you said nervously  
  
Than suddenly you tried to bolt to the door in an effort to avoid explaining why you were throwing up in a alley, inside a dumpster, after midnight but, sans was expecting you to try to run for it so his arm shot up in front of him and next thing you know you are suspended in midair and you can see a yellow heart tinted blue.

“hey paps can me and the human have a little chat?” Heasked

“OF COURSE SANS” papyrus said with a smile

After papyrus left sans roughly threw you on to the couch

“look kid I let you down for now but, if you try anything am ready. if i find out that you tried to hurt yourself again or my brother... **YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME!!** ” sans threatened

Then his eye lights went out and two giant weird looking skulls appeared out of nowhere. So you threw a shoe at one of them and ran but, of course the yellow tinted blue heart appeared and you were in the air...again. And from the upstairs

papyrus said “WHATS GOING ON”

“Me and the kid are having a heart to heart” sans said

“WHY ARE MY PUN SENSE TINGLING? ARE YOU PUNnING AT THE HUMAN?” Papyrus asked

“if i answer are you going to **punish** me?” Sans replied

“SANS!!!!!!!!!”papyrus yelled

Sometime during all of that sans had dropped you and the skull things were gone. Next thing you knew you were at a table eating spaghetti with the skele-bros.

“HUMAN WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ SPAGHETTI, NEHH

“Um”

Just as you were about to answer you saw sans form the corner of your eye and his eye lights were gone in a mean threatening kind of way

“Oh papyrus it's the best spaghetti I have ever tasted” you said with the biggest smile you had. As you did sans’ eye lights returned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see sans say certainty puns leav them down in comments plz


	3. Continue?

Leave a comment if you want me to continue this book or for other book ideas


	4. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds something out about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided I will continue. Sorry for my grammar though.

_**Time skip 11pm** _

* * *

You carefully creep to the door in Sans’s room. (Papyrus insistent u stay the night sans said u could use his room.) you carefully open it and stick your head out the door. No one is there, so you proceed down the stairs. You hear the last one creak under your foot and you start to worry that the Sans and Papyrus (or skele-bros, as you called them in your head) might have heard. so You stand still, listening for any movement. You wait, but you don't hear anything, so you proceed to the kitchen and to the knife drawer. As you pull it open, you see that there aren't any.

“looking for these?” Sans said as you turn around to see him with all the knives in his hands. “what were you planning to do with these here knives, kiddo?” inquired Sans, tilting his head.  
“I…um. How did I get down here, I must had sleep walked down here so… uh… yawn? I should get back to sleep!” But before you could walk off, the blue-ish yellow heart appeared, and you were dragged backward so you were facing sans.

“Hey kiddo what Did you plan on using these for ...um?” He Questioned

“What I was down here for a total different reason” you lied.

“Ok, so what reason is that”

“To...um… I was going to ...um...do the dishes?”

“Sure you mean the dishes papyrus already did?”

“Oh yeah I remember now ha silly me welp am going back to bed!”you said as you tried to dash off than remembered sans had a hold of the heart from your chest.

“Sure. Whatever’s but I’ll be keeping an eye on you kiddo”he said as his eye lit . As the heart was released you tried to run up the stairs again but you were stopped by a different force this time sans had grabbed you arm and pulled up your sleeve to reveal your knife cuts

“I knew it, you cut.” Sans said that’s when you tryed to dash off for a third time this time you were able to make it up the stairs and into sans room, then you hid under the cover awaiting the mourning

 


End file.
